lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saturn
Saturn is a Beetlejuice location featured in LEGO Dimensions. This is based on the real-life planet of the same name which is the 6th planet nearest to the Sun in the Milky Way Galaxy. Background Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun and the second-largest in the Solar System, after Jupiter. It is a gas giant with an average radius about nine times that of Earth. Although it has only one-eighth the average density of Earth, with its larger volume Saturn is just over 95 times more massive. Saturn is named after the Roman god of agriculture; its astronomical symbol (♄) represents the god's sickle. Saturn's interior is probably composed of a core of iron-nickel and rock (silicon and oxygen compounds). This core is surrounded by a deep layer of metallic hydrogen, an intermediate layer of liquid hydrogen and liquid helium, and finally outside the Frenkel line a gaseous outer layer. Saturn has a pale yellow hue due to ammonia crystals in its upper atmosphere. Electrical current within the metallic hydrogen layer is thought to give rise to Saturn's planetary magnetic field, which is weaker than Earth's but has a magnetic moment 580 times that of Earth due to Saturn's larger size. Saturn's magnetic field strength is around one-twentieth of Jupiter's. The outer atmosphere is generally bland and lacking in contrast, although long-lived features can appear. Wind speeds on Saturn can reach 1,800 km/h (500 m/s), higher than on Jupiter, but not as high as those on Neptune. Saturn has a prominent ring system that consists of nine continuous main rings and three discontinuous arcs and that is composed mostly of ice particles with a smaller amount of rocky debris and dust. Sixty-two moons are known to orbit Saturn, of which fifty-three are officially named. This does not include the hundreds of moonlets comprising the rings. Titan, Saturn's largest moon, and the second-largest in the Solar System is larger than the planet Mercury, although less massive, and is the only moon in the Solar System to have a substantial atmosphere. Beetlejuice Saturn appears in the movie as a form of limbo for Sandworms. Adam and Barbara Maitland arrive on Saturn when they try to leave their home via "normal means". It first happened to Adam when he arrived on Saturn for a short time and was nearly attacked by a sandworm. Until Barbara brings him back to Earth then she tells Adam that he has been gone for 2 hours so if we take that we can assume that time in the afterlife is different than in the living world. Battle Arena Battle in the otherworldly dunes of chaos known only as Saturn. Just be careful, you will have more than just your rivals to look out for in this battle arena. Deadly soul eating sandworms infest this world in every direction hiding beneath the sand. Trivia TBA Category:Beetlejuice Category:Beetlejuice Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Locations Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Locations Category:Index Category:2017 Category:Battle Arenas Category:Wave 9 Category:Wave 9 Battle Arenas